beds_testing_areafandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Parker
Patrick Matthew Parker (b. December 9, 1984) is a British-American actor and screenwriter who is widely known for his role as Daniel Grigori on Freeform's, The Revolution. Parker rose to prominence in 1999 when he played the teenage son in Tim Allen's NBC original comedy, Father Tim, he played Dennis Nolan for all four seasons. In 2002, he joined the soap opera Days of Our Lives alongside future The Revolution co-star, Kiana Fletcher. He was in a recurring role until 2006 when he and Fletcher were both killed off. Parker has also had some minimal film and television roles. He joined The Revolution in 2010, originally auditioning for the role of "bad boy", Cam Briel, but was asked to read for the part of Daniel Grigori. Parker has been a starring cast member since season 1. He made his debut screenwriting breakthrough in 2012 with All About Christina: The Awakening which is a horror film. Parker has penned a further three scripts, and is currently working on the fifth and final film in the series. Parker has been nominated - and has won - several awards for his many roles in television. Early Life Parker was born in the city of Manchester, in the UK, to primary school teacher Helen Parker and business owner, Greg Parker. He has a younger sister and an older brother. In 1990, when Patrick was six, the family moved to Malibu, California as Parker's father had to move his business to grow more. Parker attended Point Dume Elementary School and was home-schooled by his mother for his high school years. Parker began showing an interest in writing at the age of eleven. His father paid for his childhood acting and writing classes. At the age of 15, he got his breakthrough into the acting industry when a talent scout working for Tim Allen attended one of his night shows for his drama class. Career Parker's first role was in Father Tim, where he played Dennis Nolan, the hyper, sporty middle child to Tim Allen's character. He appeared in all 82 episodes and all four seasons before NBC cancelled it in 2002. Before the series finale of Father Tim, Parker had already earned a recurring role in American soap opera Days Of Our Lives, with future The Revolution co-star, Kiana Fletcher. Fletcher and Parker played as twins Fraser and Fiona Martin (despite Fletcher being three years older). They were the twins to Consultant Doctor Gianna Martin. Both Fletcher and Parker were killed off in an accidental car crash which lead to the drowning of both twins. This role won Parker his first soap award. In 2010, Parker's acting agent successfully got him an audition for ABC's The Revolution. Despite auditioning for the role of Cam Briel, the casting director felt him better suited for the role of Daniel Grigori. He successfully auditioned and was given the part. He has appeared in all seven seasons, so far, alongside every episode. Since 2018, Parker has had a recurring role in Freeform's new drama series, Habits of a Preacher, which is currently on it's first season and is set for a second season. Parker has also penned three episodes of the first season, and is set to write more in the second season. Screenwriting In 2012, Parker made his screenwriting debut in the movie business with his speculative script entitled All About Christina: The Awakening, which is a horror movie about a young girl from Roman Catholic times being mummified and comes back to haunt those who mummified her. Warner Bros. bought the script for a hefty $10 million and also gave Parker the Executive Writer position on the movie. A further three movies have been released (all written by Parker); The Tormentor, The Forgotten and The Misdeeds. Parker is currently in the process of writing the fifth and final movie in the series. Elle Fanning plays the titular role. Personal life Parker was raised in a Roman Catholic house, but no longer practices the religion. From 2005-2007, Parker was in a relationship with Kiana Fletcher, whom he met on the set of Days of our Lives. The two broke up in 2007 on mutual terms and have remained good friends since. Parker attended Fletcher's wedding in 2016 and she attended his wedding in 2009. In 2008, Parker met bakery chef Ramona Wilcox through a mutual friend. They dated for eight months before Parker proposed to Ramona. They married in June 2009. With Ramona, he has two children; Daisy (b. 2011) and Zeke (b. 2014). The family live in a five acres property in Los Angeles where Wilcox films her bakery show on the Food Network. Parker is the cousin to Celine Parker, the lead vocalist of British punk group, Twisted Sisters. Social media presence Parker is heavily active on his social media accounts. He has over 10 million followers on his Twitter account and posts a few times a day. He joined Instagram in 2015, and has 26.3 million followers with a little over two thousand posts. Parker also frequents Periscope, using it to broadcast his writing process or his daily parenting life. Filmography Film Television Awards Category:Patrick Parker Category:Fanfiction Category:The Revolution cast and crew